Coming Home
by miniwoo
Summary: He came home with a confession. Will she come home and stay?
1. Dread

This was based on a dream I had last night and thought it would make a decent fic. So here it is. As always: bad language, adult scenes, and don't own RK.

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

* * *

I sighed to myself for the umpteenth time since leaving the hotel. I can't believe I let this happen. 'Sigh.' I put my hand to my head to try to relieve the stress but I know it won't work. I have no idea what to expect from her when she hears what I have to say. The elevator doors open to reveal the hallway of doom. The hallway that lead to our penthouse condo. With a heavy step, I walked out of the elevator.

I was on the road. It was the last away trip of the season. The regular season was ending next week with a stint of home games for our team. If we won two out of the three we would be in the playoffs. It should have been an exciting time. I would be playing at home with her there to support me and give me the strength to play my best. Now I'm not so sure.

Standing in front of our door, I dreaded going into my sanctuary; my place of comfort, my home. Made possible because she was there to keep that feeling alive in my heart. What will she do? What will she say? What will she think of me?

We were to be married before the start of spring training next year. I clenched my eyes shut. They stung from rubbing them too much. It was all I could do to keep from crying. I don't know if this will effect our future plans.

Shaking my head, I pushed open the door. I took a deep breath. Tadaima. I'm home. I looked around the house and al was silent and still. I placed my heavy bags on the floor by the door and made my way through the house. At our bedroom door, I peaked inside to see the love of my life curled up on the bed. The cat was sleeping at her head and our dog was pressed into her side with its head resting on her stomach. It was a cute picture. I retrieved my camera and snapped a photo.

I decided to take a quick shower. Hopefully the water will wash away the memories of what happened so I can have a peaceful rest. I would need it for the morning. I punched the side of the shower stall in frustration. Damn it! Why am I so stupid?

I shut off the water, brushed my teeth, got changed and crawled into bed. I gently nudged the dog, Raymond, out of my spot. I pat his head and spoke softly.

"Hey boy, you did a great job protecting her. You love her don't ya boy? Yeah me too. Me too. Will you protect her from me as well?"

With a heavy sigh I ruffled Raymond's fur one last time and pushed him to the end of the bed. She didn't wake up. She always was a heavy sleeper. I was home late tonight and didn't expect her to wait up for me, even though she usually did, or at least tried to. The plane had been delayed for a few hours much to my relief. At least this way I wouldn't have to tell her. At least I can have one more night in the comfort of her arms, and the warmth of her body. Tomorrow, tomorrow I will tell her.

* * *

Alright, so I know I have other things to finish, and I will, but I wanted to get this dream down on paper...errr computer. I've had many crazy dreams I've wanted to record but just don't. This should be a short fic anyway, with short chapters. Just a heads up.


	2. Leaving

An update! A quick one at that, go me, yay! Ah, my brain needed an outlet. Had a final tonight, and one on Thursday so I probably won't be able to update tomorrow. I was kind of bummed to see someone else wrote a fic based on Coffee Prince, I was going to do something like that at some point. (insert pout) Oh well, maybe I'll still write it since it wasn't going to really follow the story line. Besides it will be a long time in coming anyway.

See chapter 1 for disclaimer and stuff.

* * *

Mmmm...I moaned. The morning sun stirred my senses to wake. I felt a warmth I had missed for over a week. I prayed that I would never have to go without for so long again. I pulled the love of my life closer and I felt her stir a bit. I heard a mumble and felt the brush of soft lips on my chest. I sighed and bent to kiss her forehead.

After a few more minutes I decided that I needed to get up. As much as I wanted to stay curled around her, I couldn't bring myself to continue like this. I felt immense guilt at that moment. I went to the kitchen and started to make breakfast. It would be better to talk to her when she had a full stomach.

"Kenshin! Why didn't you wake me up last night?"

I just looked at her. I was a lucky man. Patting the seat next to me, I spoke, "You were sleeping so soundly, I didn't want to wake you. Come, have something to eat. I made breakfast."

The goddess walked over to me. Having just woken up, and in flannel pajamas, she looked beautiful.

"Mou, Kenshin! I wanted to welcome you home. That was the longest road trip you've been on that I wasn't able to visit." She wrapped her arms around me. "I missed you."

God, I want nothing more than to make love to her right now. The way she's looking at me with those eyes, I just...

"I missed you too. Eat before it gets cold."

She smiled and nuzzled closer to me. I felt her intake of breath, relishing in my scent much like I had done to her the night before. I felt her small fingers make their way under my shirt, feeling the planes of my torso. Her touch is seductive and I feel myself falling apart. She removed her hands from my body and unbuttoned my shirt, followed by her own. After parting hers in the front to give me a glimpse of her bust, she opened the front of my shirt and proceeded to kiss my chest.

I threw my head back and held her closer. I wanted to cry.

"Kenshin love, I missed you so, so much. I was so lonely the other night without you. I had to make do with my own touch. I was only satisfied when I imagined it was you who were touching me." She moaned into me. I moaned too. She was torturing me. "Now that you are home, let me welcome you properly." With that she ran her tongue over my nipple and I shivered.

I lifted her face and kissed her fiercely. She responded in kind. I bent lower and whispered in her ear. It was now or never, and I couldn't live with myself if I wasn't honest with her. I know she couldn't either.

"Kaoru my love." My voice was barely a whisper. I stayed close to her ear so I wouldn't have to see the look on her face. I trembled and my voice caught. "I...Kaoru I, kissed another woman." I heard a sharp intake of breath. She had always feared this even though she never let it show. With me being on the road a lot, it was a possibility in the back of her mind. Now I made it a reality.

"I kissed her, well she kissed me; but I responded. I didn't realize it when it happened. I was stunned and it took me a minute to come to my senses." There was a sniffle. "I mean, me and the guys were at the hotel and they brought a couple of women up to my room and..."

She pushed away. I looked at her then, dreading what I would see. It was worse than I thought. There was nothing. No tears, no hurt, no nothing, just a blank face. She tilted her head up and stared straight into my eyes. She knew I wasn't joking. I wouldn't. Deep in her eyes, I saw it, the pain. It was a brief flash then she shut me out; slammed the door in my face.

She just turned and walked back into the bedroom. After a few seconds of stunned silence I followed her. The door was locked and I could hear shuffling inside. There was no sounds of anger or tears. I wasn't sure how I felt about that. Several minutes later she emerged from the bedroom suitcase in hand. My eyes widened and I began to panic. No!

I followed her back to the stools in the kitchen, not believing the scenes playing out before me. It was as if I was watching my life fall apart on a t.v. show. My mouth wouldn't move, my arms were pinned to my sides. There was no way this was happening. I wanted to reach out to her, to yell for her. She turned to me, a look of utter disappointment shone brilliantly on her face, all directed at yours truly. I could only stare.

She took a deep breath and held out her hand. "Give me your wallet." Her voice held no emotion.

I walked to the couch, pulled my wallet from my jacket, and gave it to her. I watched as she pulled out the cash and pocketed all but a twenty. Next she took one of my credit cards, and dangled it in front of my face. I noticed it was my no limit visa. She then put it in her pocket as well. I watched numbly as she put on her coat, took off her engagement ring and placed it on the counter.

"**No! No! No, Kaoru! Take it back!**" I finally found my voice and all I could do was speak in a panicked yell. She just stared, turned and walked away. Away from me, her betrayer, away from our life and our future.

"**No Kaoru! Take it back, take it back!**"

"**Kaoru put the ring on. Stop! I'm talking to you! Kaoru look at me! I'm sorry! I'm stupid! Kaoru put the fucking ring back on your finger!**"

With that last unreasonable shout the elevator doors closed. Never once did she turn to look at me. I raced to the stair well and reached the lobby of our building before the elevator. As she stepped out, her head held high, I noticed a flicker of surprise when she saw me there.

She walked right by me.

"Wait!" The lobby fell silent momentarily, then returned to its business. She stopped but did not turn. I took that as encouragement to continue. "Please Kaoru, please lets go back upstairs and talk about this. I'm so sorry. Please come home. Please take your ring back. I love you, I don't want anyone else. You are my life. I am nothing without you. Please come back, we'll get through this. Let me prove how much I love you. Let me show you that you are the only one for me." By this time I had crossed the inches between us and pulled her against my chest. I held her tight and nuzzled her neck whispering pleadingly into her ear, "Kaoru koi."

She snorted. The first noise from her since she left our condo, bags in hand. She spun around and slapped me soundly across the face. I touched the spot stunned. She looked at me hard, then her face softened. She walked up to me and gently caressed my cheek. I leaned into her hand, her familiar warmth. Security took hold of me and the panic in my heart subsided.

Her other hand came up and she braced my head between her loving hands. I was drowning in her gaze, so full of love and sorrow. My heart sped up again when I recognized the negative emotion.

"Kenshin, I know you love me, but what you have done will not be easy to forgive."

"But..." She put her finger to my lips. I silenced myself.

"You love, have shaken the very foundations of our relationship. If we cannot trust each other then we will be doomed to madness and failure. You have strayed and I am not so confident in your love for me. How much do you really want this? Do you really want me as your wife?

I appreciate that you were able to tell me the truth. I am thankful that it stopped with a kiss. Considering these things, it may be possible to salvage us, but I am insecure now."

My shoulders dropped. "Kaoru, don't be like that." I said pleading. "Don't leave me, we are secure, what happened was a fluke. We are secure, I will show you, just don't go."

She stepped back out of my embrace and I let her. "No Kenshin, it is not just that I am insecure about you or about us. I am insecure about myself. I always knew I would never be good enough for you. I believed that if I worked hard and showed you how much I love you, adore you at all times possible, then I could be what you needed."

"No Kaoru! You are more than enough. I'm the one who is unworthy."

"That may be so, you may not be worthy with what you have done, but the fact remains that you found solace in someone else." The first tear left her saddened eyes. "I'm sorry Kenshin, but I have failed you."

With that she walked out of the building and out of my life. My future, my happiness just walked out the door, and I let her. She took the blame for my infidelity and placed it on herself. I fell to my knees in despair. I made a silent vow that I would find my Kaoru and bring her home. I will not let her go without a fight. I was the one who was wrong and it is my responsibility to make amends. I want to make it up to her for the rest of my life. I will find you again Kaoru, I will be a better man and make you my wife.

* * *

Alright so I know what Kenshin did wasn't so shocking. Your probably thinking, a kiss? That's it? Yeah that's it. All this for that. Now I'm not down playing a cheating kiss so don't think that either. Now I have a question: Does anyone know where Kaoru's scent became jasmine? Yes there are some fics that have her scent being something else but in the majority of fics she smells of jasmine! Mine included. Its sort of been ingrained into me after reading so many fics. I just don't remember if anything about that was in the anime. XD I was just curious as to where that came from. Let me know! Thanks for reading!


	3. Tadaima

All right, back again with another update. There will be adult scenes in this chapter and possibly bad language too. I'm just making it now so let's see how it turns out.

* * *

It's been six months. Our wedding had been planned for the following month. I could not bring myself to cancel the arrangements. So, as far as anyone knew the wedding was still on. I had hoped we would be able to work things out, but he didn't come for me.

I noticed a few changes to the lobby of the building as I walked through for the first time in six months. Nothing big, only subtle differences. I nodded to Charles, the concierge. He was always very good to me. Many times I found my favorite comfort foods sent up to my condo without requesting them. I came to find out that Charles had noticed when I was having a rough time of things and wanted to make me feel better. Funny how most of those times involved Kenshin in some way.

The professional season was long and arduous. At least once a week Kenshin played on the road, and twice a month there were road trips that lasted more than 4 days. I felt so lonely when he was away. I would stay up at all hours of the night to wait for him even if he wasn't due to come home the next day. I tried to make up for every minute he was away the moment he stepped through the door.

I made him my life. Even though I knew he loved me dearly, I felt that something was missing. I hadn't been happy for a while though I showed no signs of this. He was on the receiving end of everything. I gave and gave, and got nothing in return. He is a good man and I can't fully believe that he was truly happy either. We just didn't have the time to communicate like we needed. We were only going through the motions of what was familiar. He gave us both an out when he cheated.

The truth was that I had already been preparing to leave. I needed to get away and find what I had lost; figure out what had been missing between us. The love was there, but there was no more passion. I could play the part really well though. I smirked to myself, I should have been an actor.

The time spent apart was time well spent. I found what was lost. I had lost my sense of self. My will to live. In giving everything to Kenshin, I gave away my life. I tried to be someone I'm not. Pretended was more like it, because everyday I lived the lie I killed a piece of my true self.

I wasn't always like this. I once had dreams, ambitions, things I wanted to do, places I wanted to go. I used to be so lively, confident, and so happy. Always with a bright smile. I never let anyone push me around and was know by my peers as someone who would not conform to convention. I marched to my own beat and held great conviction in my unorthodox views. These were things that Kenshin had originally found attractive in me and prompted our first meeting.

In the end I regained my strength and played off of the push Kenshin gave. I left, but he was supposed to follow.

I took a deep breath as the elevator doors opened to hallway that would lead me to discover if there was any real hope for us. I was scared shitless. I want things to work. I want to marry this man.

I walked through the door to the condo and was taken aback at the scene before me: Sano on the couch on top of some young thing making out like teenagers, in my living room that looks like a bomb hit it, on my couch that was surrounded by bottles of a ridiculous variety of alcohol. I pulled myself together before I beat him over the head. I noticed Kenshin was nowhere in sight.

"Hello Sano." I spoke in an arrogant voice.

He shot up from the couch, standing ramrod straight. With no shirt on he spoke rather loud, "Oh, hey Kaoru! It's been a while."

I smiled slightly, enjoying his fidgeting. Poor boy. He was Kenshin's best friend on the team, and was no doubt trying to help his best bud get over the love of his life.

"It has. Sorry about your not making the playoffs. Kenshin is in the bedroom I'm guessing?"

A look of complete horror crossed his face. He leaned down to the girl who had by now poked her head up to see what the fuss was about.

"Sano, I expect this place to be picked up now, and you and that thing gone by the time Kenshin and I come out of that room." I spoke with all the confidence I had lost before. I was feeling good. I was feeling like me.

"No problem."

As I turned I could hear Sano shuffling about and mumbling for the flavor of the week to get her shit together and help him before they both get thrown out of the window. Sano was one of few who knew me before Kenshin, so he knew all the wonderfully pleasant tortures that awaited him if he did not comply like a good little boy.

I made my way to the bedroom knowing that Kenshin was in there with some floozy. Sano's loud talking was a dead give away. I steeled myself for the scene I was about to face.

Not one to disappoint, there they were. Kenshin was laying on his back, hands fisted under the sheet as the tent in the middle bobbed up and down. I stood there waiting for a bit seeing if he would notice an intrusion, and committing the sight to memory. Apparently he didn't pick up on Sano's warning. A short minute later a body burst from under the blanket and situated herself on top of Kenshin and continued to "rock his world." I laughed to myself. How stupid! Kenshin looked bored as hell. When I saw the little twitch his ear makes when he is close to climax I cleared my throat loudly. "AAAHHHEEEMMM!"

Startled out of his stupor, Kenshin turned toward me eyes wide. The woman on him stopped and screamed grabbing the sheets.

"Tadaima!" I smiled lazily.

"O...okaeri na...na...nasai." He stuttered out the response I would naturally give him upon his return home when he would have said tadaima. Finally noticing his position, he threw the woman off him yelled for her to get the hell out. The woman, though stunned, grabbed her stuff and ran out tail between her legs. I didn't blame her for her fear. I just put Kenshin in one of those rare moods of his. "Ka...Kaoru? You've come home."

I wasn't sure what to make of that. He said it so blandly. I couldn't tell if he was happy or annoyed. As he approached me I refused to back away. We just stared at each other. I let my disappointment show clearly. His anger was apparent but so was his longing. It seems that Kenshin Himura was still in love with lil' ol' me. When he was close enough he raised his hand to touch my face.

"Hey Kao!" Sano called from the living room. "I'm all done picking up, send me the cleaning bill, okay? Someone sent up a tray of food, it's in the living room. I'll be leaving now."

I turned slightly to call out to him, effectively blocking Kenshin's attempt to touch me. "Bye Sano!"

I looked at Kenshin with a look of disgust and walked out to the living room. I have to remember to give Charles a good tip for this. I needed the energy for the upcoming battle.

* * *

Sorry about ending it here like this but I'm really tired and I don't think I can deal with the dialogue right now. So you'll just have to wait. Originally the next chapter was going to be the last but now that I'm procrastinating, there'll be 2 more chapters. The next one will probably be very short only including the dialogue and an ending scene for the chapter.


	4. Resolution

I really should have waited until I was ready to post that last chapter as a complete chapter. This dialogue should have been part of it but I was just too tired. I think it would have explained things better or at least helped the chapter make sense. Anyway, I know that whole Charles thing was out in left field but it was part of the dream.

* * *

"K-a-o-r-u." My name came out as a growl from his lips. He was beyond angry. "Where the fuck have you been?"

"Oh, you don't know?" I asked as innocently as I could. Mmmmm...these strawberries are good. I made sure to slowly and seductively wrap my lips around the juicy fruit.

"How am I supposed to know where you went? You just left! How could you just leave?"

I watched his amber eyes take in the way my tongue swept across my lips to catch the dripping juice. I just love torturing him. He deserved it after all.

"The better question is where were you? Oh, never mind, I know! You decided to stay and screw skanky fans! I left a trail for you to follow. An obvious one at that!"

"What is that supposed to mean? I tried looking for you everywhere. I called Meg, Misao, Tae, Aoshi, Sou. Hell I even called Shishio!"

His voice was getting desperate, pleading. He started to approach me. He reached out and caressed my face. I let him. He felt so good and I missed this, but damn it I am not going to back down here. I was not in the wrong!

"You know," I whispered leaning into his touch with my eyes closed. "For someone so smart, you really are so very stupid." I snapped my eyes open and backed away from his shocked expression. He really had no idea. Baka yarou.

"The credit card you idiot!"

"............................"

I sighed. "I took your credit card when I left, remember? You could have called the company or looked at the transactions to find me and come bring me home!" My voice rising with my frustration. "I made sure some of the charges were from restaurants, hotels, airlines; you know places that could obviously be traced and located! You were supposed to follow me." I sat on the chair beside me and leaned my head in my hands. "You didn't come." I whispered.

What felt like hours passed when I felt his hands take hold of mine.

"Kaoru-koi, how was I supposed to know? I thought you needed time."

"I did need time, but I needed you most."

I let him pull me to his chest and wrap his arms around me. I was getting tired. "Why didn't you come Kenshin? Your team didn't make the playoffs so there was plenty of time to be apart and plenty of time for you to find me."

"Kaoru I...I am a baka. I'm sorry for before. I'm sorry. It should never have happened. However we both know that isn't the only reason you left. I may be a baka but I know you, and you weren't happy."

"Ke..."

"Hush now, before you say anything let me finish." I nodded. "First I did not do what I did to give you or me an out. Second I never wanted an out from you. I want to be with you always, just you...as you are. What I did before was unforgivable but I do believe you overreacted. Then when you blamed yourself, I just knew the right thing was to let you leave and figure out what it is you want. As much as I am away, I did notice how unhappy and depressed you were getting. You are not as good an actor as you would like to think. I figured after you found what you needed, you'd come home; and you did."

"Now what you saw just now was all Sano's doing. I was getting depressed and he tricked me, getting me drunk. I wanted nothing to do with that woman."

I snorted, but he put his finger to my mouth to keep me silent.

"Our wedding is in one month and I wasn't sure you'd be back on time. Kaoru, thank god you came back. I'm so happy, now we can continue with the wedding." He squeezed me tighter.

"So...so your words just now, are words from your drunken stupor." I pushed away from him but let his hands stay at my waist.

"No! Koi, seeing you standing there sobered me up. I thought you were a mirage, but then you spoke in that indifferent tone you used to have and I knew you were really back. You are so demanding, and your expectations run so high you are sometimes cruel; but I don't mind." He actually had the nerve to chuckle here. "It keeps me on my toes."

Then he gave me one of those soft smiles that just melts your heart.

"Kenshin? I'm tired." Simple yet effective.

"Okay Kao-koi, come to bed and tomorrow we can talk about all the places you went to see, and everything you did. I remember you had always wanted to go to Italy, you can tell me all about it in the morning." He said as he ushered me towards the bedroom.

"I, Kenshin Himura, am not going to sleep in that disease infested bed. I suggest you get rid of those sheets. I'm sleeping in the guest room." With that, I turned and entered the guest room and shut the door locking him out.

I did fall asleep for a while. I wasn't lying when I said I was tired. Battling with emotions is more tiring than any physical battle. I did miss his touch. I did want to marry him and I would have regardless of how I truly felt. It seems I had fallen out of love with him some time ago. It took me a while to realize this but when I returned to find that I hadn't missed him and didn't really care that he was in bed with a whore; I knew the truth of my feelings. However, I did make a promise after all, but I can only accept so much. A relationship with no trust is no relationship at all, and he had lost my trust with his first betrayal. Kenshin was right after all, I do have high expectations, I am demanding, and I am cruel. Had he said the right words, done the right things; I would have shackled myself to that lying, arrogant prick. Fortunately, he isn't as good an actor as he would like to think. So that is why I am awake at 4:00 am and currently en route to Kauai, Hawaii, for some good old R&R, courtesy of Mr. Kenshin Himura. I made sure to take a nice chunk of change out of the ATM from his no limit credit card. Thank you for your services Himura, they are no longer needed.

* * *

Well, now that is that. Let me know if you want an epilogue, like a meeting years later but right now I don't see how I can pull it off. Although I do have a few ideas because I was going to do one but this chapter ended a bit differently that I had expected(meaning the words used were very definitive). So if not then this fic is fin! The crowd goes wild--bow, thank you, bow, thank you! I'm going to wait 2-3 weeks before I mark this as complete incase of an added epilogue.


	5. Thanks

Sorry all, this is not a new chapter.

I decided to go ahead and mark this as complete. I reread it, found a couple errors, which I am not going to correct due to my need to push forward with my other fics; however, after my reread I just feel that the last chapter, Resolution, is too definitive to continue with an epilogue. With the way Kaoru left it, I just feel good about it and think a meeting years later would ruin the story as it is. I think if that were to be done it would have to be in a new fic and not as an epilogue in this one.

I want to thank my reviewers: Janey in a bottle

The only love for Soujiro Seta

Kenkao7rocks5forever

gabyhyatt

limegrass

A special thanks to Morning Rush who reviewed every chapter. You were a great source of motivation.

Thanks all!!


End file.
